The Story of How Spencer and Toby Fell Apart
by imsavannah
Summary: Spencer's off to college at Georgetown and Toby's at home in Rosewood. See how they try to take on a long-term relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I came up with since we know that Spencer goes to Georgetown and Toby stays in Rosewood and they eventually fall apart. So this is kind of the telling of that. I have some things I want to happen in this story planned out, but not the complete story itself, so if you like the story and have any ideas please let me know!**

Spencer sighed as she walked into her dorm room, slid off her heavy backpack and plummeted on her bed. She glanced over to the other side of the room to see it empty, acknowledging that her roommate, Libby, was still out. It was her fourth day at Georgetown, but today was her first day of classes. Since she was a freshman, she was taking a lot of intro classes, but in typical Spencer fashion, she was taking an extra class, interning at a local firm, and already looking into an array of clubs. She even considered joining the club field hockey team.

She reached up and retrieved her phone from her bag, noticing she had a couple of missed calls and texts. One text was from Aria, asking her how her day had been and how she was doing. She had talked to all of the girls throughout the past week as all four of them were adjusting to their new lives. She missed her friends a lot, but time apart was what they all needed. Time to do their own thing with no reminders from the past.

The other text and two calls were from Toby. He had helped her move in four days ago and they had talked everyday since.

 _Hope your first day was everything you hoped it would be. And if it isn't, it's only the first day…it will get better. I promise. I can't wait to hear about it. Call me when you can._

She smiled at his supportive text. Although she wished he were with her, college was something she had to do on her own. However it was amazing to know she had his support back home. A moment later she was hitting the call button, itching to hear his voice.

"Hey," he answered cheerfully after the second ring. "I've been waiting to hear from you."

Her lips curved into smile when she heard his familiar voice. He was a constant in her life. Even when everything else in her life changes, he always stays the same. "Hi. How was work?"

He scoffed. "Forget work. It was a normal boring day in Rosewood. How was your first day of college? I can't believe I'm dating a college girl now."

She chuckled. "Now no one can call me your high school girlfriend. But it was all right as far as first days go."

She told him about how the day wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. It would take some adjusting, considering she did get lost a few times and right now she was pretty hungry, but didn't feel like walking to the dining hall. However, on the bright side, she told him how her classes seemed interesting and she enjoyed her professors so far.

He assured her that things would undoubtedly get better and that she wasn't missing much of anything at home.

"I miss you though," she responded. It was kind of a touchy subject between them. When she decided she was going to Georgetown, he was set to move to DC with her. While this was what she wanted at first, she realized throughout the summer that she was too dependent on Toby. She realized, while she loved him so much, that maybe a little space would be the best thing for them. They'd still visit each other and still be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were just trying long distance out. A change for each of them to have their own lives and still have one together.

Toby didn't understand this at first, claiming that he wanted to move on from their past and into their future together. Eventually, he came around. After the Rosewood Police Department reinstated him from when he accidentally got stoned, he realized that no other police department would take him in with that on his record, and he actually quite enjoyed being a police officer.

He paused a moment. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he _could_ be there with her. But it wasn't what she wanted. "I miss you too."

She sighed in relief at his words, thankful he didn't say anything about it being her choice.

"Did you make any friends?" He asked, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

"I wouldn't really call them friends yet, besides Libby, but we met a few of the people on our floor for dinner yesterday. I know that the one guy is in a lot of my classes."

"Oh that's good. You can have someone to study with. I got a new partner at work, by the way."

"They finally replaced Lorenzo? Who is it?"

"His name's Chase. He seems pretty cool."

Just as Spencer was about to reply, she heard her stomach growl. She looked over at her clock and saw it was quarter after seven, which meant she better head to the dining hall soon if she wanted to eat tonight since it closed at eight.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really have to head over to the dining hall to eat. It's closing soon and I'm starving."

"Oh," Toby tried to hide his disappointment. "No problem. I know how you get without your food."

Spencer laughed. "Don't even start. I wasn't bad this whole conversation!"

"Go get some food. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Mmm…I'll text you before I go to sleep? It took me awhile to fall asleep last night."

"You can text me at anytime of the night and I'll answer it. I love you, Spence."

She couldn't help the smile that emerged on her face at his sweet words. While she didn't regret her decision to move to DC herself, she had to admit that she missed him. It felt like she hadn't seen in months, when it was really only four days. "Thanks. Love you too. Bye."

After hanging up, Spencer got up, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. Ashe walked to the dining hall, she texted Libby asking her if she wanted to meet her there. As she was texting, she bumped into her neighbor down the hall who she had met yesterday.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, you're good. Neither was I."

"Brian, was it?"

"Ryan. Close." He stepped back to get a better look at Spencer's face. "Hm. I want to say…Rachel?"

Spence laughed. "Not even close. Spencer."

"Ah, my second guess!"

Spencer was so relieved that not many people knew who she was from the news. Some people had asked her about it at orientation, but others thankfully had not. She couldn't help them for being curious, but it was something she wanted to leave behind in Rosewood. The effects of the events that occurred would be inside her forever, but the people in DC didn't need to know that.

"I was just heading to the dining hall, want to come?" From what she met of Ryan so far, she liked him. He was also a political science major and seemed funny.

"Sure, let's go."

As they walked, they talked about their first day of classes. Their Intro to Politics class that they were in together, and other classes they took that day. Ryan was telling a funny story about one of his professors when Spencer's phone vibrated. She looked down to see a text from Libby, telling her she just got to the dining hall.

After getting her food and sitting down with Libby and Ryan, Spencer thought that she could definitely see herself being friends with these people.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and Spencer had just finished her first week of classes at Georgetown. Since it was only the first week, she didn't have much work to do and most of her classes were spent going over the syllabus and just beginning to lecture. She had also attended a few meetings for some clubs she was interesting in. She was looking forward to getting a head start and reading the first chapters of her textbooks tonight.

It was a little past seven when her roommate came bustling in the door. "Spencer, why are you reading from a textbook? We have to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To go out!" Libby exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, no thanks." Spencer replied, ignoring her roommate and continuing to read out of her political science textbook.

Libby sighed, hopping on the bed to sit next to Spencer. She figured she might have to do some persuading. While they met in summer for orientation, they had only been living together for about a week and a half. Even though that was a short amount of time, you really get to know someone quickly when you're living in the same two by four dorm room. Libby already knew that Spencer was a workaholic, with the intense course load she had taken on and all the studying and preparation she had done for only the first week of class.

"Spencer. It's the first week of class and you definitely don't have much homework to do if you even have any at all. You said it yourself that you want to meet more people. We have to leave our dorm to do that. Everyone on floor six is going to this party."

"Everyone? I'm willing to bet big money that not everyone on this floor is going." Spencer replied sarcastically, finally looking up from her textbook in order to glare at her friend.

"You know what I mean. There are a lot of people going." Libby explained, slightly rolling her eyes.

Spencer shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea." She wasn't all that keen on consuming alcohol in an unfamiliar place. She wasn't a big drinker to begin with and it just didn't feel right drinking with people she'd only known for a week. Maybe if Toby was here…but he wasn't.

"You don't have to drink or anything," Libby persisted. "I just want you there because you're like my only friend right now. Please, Spence."

"Okay," Spencer decided, giving in to her roommate. "I guess it will be a good opportunity to meet people. But we aren't staying out too late. And I am NOT drinking." She added sternly.

"Yay!" Libby exclaimed excitedly, wrapping Spencer in a hug.

As Libby began trying on outfit after outfit Spencer pulled out her phone to text Toby that she was going out. She knew he was at work tonight but she decided to text him anyway because he might see it during his break.

 _So Libby is dragging me out tonight. Don't worry; I plan on playing mom because I don't want to drink. Just wanted to let you in case I don't answer you later. I miss you._

Two hours later they were ready and gathered in Ryan's room down the hall. Spencer watched as her fellow floor mates took shots and drank copious amounts of alcohol. She joined in on a game of flip cup, playing with water, and was harassed throughout the whole night because she wasn't drinking along with the rest of them.

They were able to walk off campus to the house party and could hear the music blasting as soon as they walked up to the door.

"Spence, come dance with me," Libby said drunkenly pulling Spencer by the arm to the dance floor where there were tons of people dancing to the party music played by the DJ in the corner.

As Spencer danced she looked around and saw the people she was dancing with laughing and mingling with each other. She told herself she was going to try new things at college. Why couldn't she have a few drinks if she wanted to let go at her first week of school? She wouldn't get drunk. Just a drink or two.

Spencer nudged Libby's arm. "Hey," she said, loud enough to be heard over the music. "I want something to drink."

About an hour or so later, Spencer held a red solo cup in her hand that was filled with some tasty jungle juice. "Is this safe?" she asked Libby as some guy handed her a cup.

"Yes, its safe," someone behind her claimed.

She turned and saw it was Ryan, who she met before and lived across the hall.

"How do you know?" She questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

He laughed at her amusedly. "Because this is my brother's house. I know all these guys."

"Oh," Spencer replied raising the drink to her lips. Before she could say anything else, Libby was pulling on her arm. "Come on, Spence. I need you as my pong partner."

As the night went on, and more games were played, Spencer drank more and more.

They left the party around 1 am and walked home as a group. As soon as she got into her room Spencer passed out on her bed. Spencer gasped when she pulled out her phone for the first time that night and saw that she had three texts from Toby.

"I need to call Toby," she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Why? Spencer it's 1:33 in the morning." Libby chuckled, staring at her roommate questioningly.

"Toby!" Spencer said excitedly when he picked up after only two rings.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, his voice a little raspy, obviously having been sleeping.

"Yes! But I missed you and wanted to call you so I," she paused to hiccup, "I called you. I stayed out later than I thought, but it was fun!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No!" She answered quickly.

"Really?" He knew she must have been drinking from the way her voice sounded. He always saw right through her.

"I only had a like one or two drinks. I think I'm a little tipsy. I'm sorry."

He smiled to himself. Spencer was always cute when she drank…as long as she wasn't terribly drunk, which he had only ever seen once. "Don't apologize. Are you with Libby?"

"Yeah, she's here. I wish you were here, though," she admitted blatantly.

"So do I. Do you feel okay, Spence?"

"Yes. I miss you," she pouted sadly.

He laughed at her confession, but deep down he was kind of sad, too. He missed her a lot and he can't help feeling like he _should_ be there with her. He had to call her tomorrow and set up a day that they could see each other. "I miss you too. Maybe try to get some sleep. Can I talk to Libby?"

Spencer didn't even bother taking the phone away from her mouth when she called out rather loudly to Libby. "He wants to talk to you."

Libby got up from her bed to receive the phone from Spencer. "Hi Toby." She had met Toby when he had helped Spencer move in. She could tell just from that day that these two were crazy in love with each other.

"Hi, how's Spencer?"

Libby glanced over at her friend who was curled up on her bed with her eyes closed. "She's fine. A little drunk, but she's not bad at

"Were you out with her?" He questioned.

"Yeah," she explained, "but me and some of the others we went out with pregamed in the dorms before we went to the party. Spencer decided she wasn't going to drink…until she got to the party. So she was kind of behind. Hence why she's still a little drunk."

"Oh, okay. Just make sure she's alright, please."

"I will. Don't worry."

Just as she was about to hang up, she heard Spencer mumble something.

Libby turned to look at her roommate. "What's that, Spence?"

"Tell him I love him," she replied sleepily.

Libby laughed, getting up to give Spencer the phone. "Here, tell him yourself. I'm gonna go brush my teeth. I'll be right back."

Spencer watched as the door closed behind Libby. "I wish you were here so much," she confessed, yearning to cuddle with him in her bed.

"So do I," Toby replied. "We should set up a day to meet tomorrow."

Spencer nodded sleepily, even though Toby obviously couldn't see her. "Mmm okay."

Toby sighed, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was almost two o'clock in the morning. "You sound tired. You should get some sleep."

"Okay," she replied, moving slowly to take off her jeans and put on the sweatpants next to her and get into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Spencer couldn't help but smile when she heard him call her babe. She would never admit it, but it was one of her favorite things. "I love you," she said again, itching to hear him say that he loves her again.

He chuckled. "I love you too. Now, get some sleep. Bye, Spence."

"Bye," she said, hanging up and falling asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometime later...**

He didn't really know how it happened. He had been lying on his bed thinking of her and how much he misses her. The next thing he knew, he was doing sixty-five on the highway en route to Georgetown. She had told him that she was studying tonight with a few of her friends. He hoped by the time he got there, which would be around eleven, she would be in her room.

He pulled in eagerly when he had arrived, hurrying up the steps to her dorm. He knocked on the door, praying that she would answer. If not, he'd just call her, but it would ruin the surprise.

She was shocked for a moment as she opened the door, but lit up once she realized that her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Toby!" She reached her arms out for a hug, which he returned, relishing in the feeling of her body against his.

"What are you doing here? Oh my God," she retracted, a horrified look on her face. "We didn't have plans, did we?"

"No, no," he assured her quickly, making his way past her into her room. "I just had to see you," he smiled, noticing her slight panic as she looked behind him to the right. He followed her gaze over to her bed. His smile retracted and his heart practically stopped in his chest.

Spencer cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oh, um, Ryan and I were just studying. Like I told you, earlier."

"Hi," the dark-haired boy waved. He was sitting on Spencer's bed with his back against the wall, books and notebooks scattered all around him.

Toby ignored him, turning back to Spencer. "Yeah, you said you were going to be studying with a few friends," he replied firmly.

Spencer could detect the irritation in his voice and turned to her friend.

But before she could say anything, he spoke up. "I should turn in for the night. Thanks for the help, Spence," he said, obviously getting the hint and hopping off the bed, gathering his things.

"You're welcome. You too." Spencer voiced quietly, looking down at her hands to avoid her boyfriend's eyes.

She watched the door shut behind him and slowly turned around to face her boyfriend, avoiding his eyes like a plague. She knew how bad this situation looked, even though Ryan was harmless. He has a girlfriend.

The last thing she wanted him to do was blow things out of proportion. "Toby, we're in like, all of the same classes. He helps me study and I help him. It's not a big deal," she explained.

"If it's no big deal then why did you lie? Where are your other friends?"

She looked at him confused, but quickly realized what he meant. "Libby and Megan were here too. They left to get food a little bit ago."

Toby turned away from her, a photo of him and Spencer on her bedside table catching his eye. "Does he always sit on your bed?"

"Well there aren't really a lot of options in this two by four dorm room."

He nodded. "So yes."

She stayed silent.

"Maybe I should just go," he said, walking towards the door.

"What? No," Spencer replied instantly, standing in front of the door. "I don't know why you're acting like this. I told you there's nothing going on and you're still jumping to conclusions."

He shook his head. "Do you blame me? This happens every time. Every time we're in a bad place you cozy up to other guys."

"I do not every time," she replied, obviously offended. "How can you even say that? And since when are we in a bad place?"

"Since we haven't seen each other in about two months."

Spencer was about to retort, but abruptly stopped. He was right. She hadn't realized that much time had passed since they last saw each other.

Toby continued, "You know what goes through my head sometimes, when you're here and I'm all the way in Rosewood? I think of the worst possible things. And this," he pauses to make a gesture to her bed, "just proves to me that I'm right to feel that way."

He moves past her to open up the door. "No, Toby. Just let me explain." He continues opening up the door and Spencer adds, "I guess it's convenient for you that we live so far away now, because now when you get sick of me you can just drive three hours back to Rosewood."

He stops, but it's only because Spencer's roommate, Libby, is on the other side of the door.

"I am so sorry," she says, definitely having overheard their conversation.

Great that's embarrassing, Spencer thought. "No, Lib, you're fine."

"Let me just get my things," Libby replied, walking over to her bed to get her laptop.

"No stay," Spencer said quickly. She glanced at Toby. "We'll leave."

"Are you sure?" Libby asked, silently asking Spencer with her eyes if she was okay.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I could use some air anyway."

Spencer walked out of her room and down the hall while Toby followed. They were silent as they walked out the doors of her building.

There were a lot of people out tonight. Girls giggled as they walked by and boys walked by with backpacks hanging off their shoulders. No doubt filled with beer. It was a Friday night on a college campus after all.

Spencer turned to him. "Do you want to go your truck?"

They climbed into either sides of the truck and the silence loomed over them for a minute before Spencer spoke up. "Look," she breathed. "I don't know the answer to all of this, but I do know that if you don't trust me…then this is never going to work."

Toby nodded, having sufficiently calmed down a little. "Just…do you see where I'm coming from?" He was feeling more sad than mad now.

"Yes, I know that I don't have the best track record, but that was last year and I was stupid and feeling unattached to you. You pushed me away because of Tanner. That all had to do with A," she reassured.

"This doesn't have to do with A," he retorted quietly.

Spencer opened her mouth to say something and closed it twice, not quite sure what to say. She had to let him know what was on her mind. She twisted in her seat so she was facing him.

"I want this to work more than anything." She reached for his hand and was pleasantly surprised when he let her hold it.

He looked down at their hands. He didn't want to fight with her. They didn't get much time together as it is and he didn't want to waste it fighting. "Spence, I want to trust you…I do trust you. It's just all those guys I'm skeptical about. Once people get to know you, they can't seem to stay away from you," he admitted.

She moved to sit on his lap, straddling him. "But I don't care about any other guys…just you." She subtly attacks him with her mouth, trying to communicate to him that he has nothing to worry about. They were always a couple that communicated what they wanted to say best through their actions.

He's surprised at first, but quickly reciprocates before reluctantly pulling back from her. He still doesn't feel right.

"Spencer, wait."

She pulled back, her face full of concern. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed, narrowing his eyes downward to avoid her worried gaze. "I hate to ask this," he started, actually despising the words about to come out of his mouth. He hated having to ask this of her. "But can you…not study with him anymore?"

"Toby," Spencer started cautiously. "I told you we're in like, all of the same classes. We make study guides. He helps me…a lot. He has a girlfriend…It's not-"

Toby shook his head. "I mean, alone…in you room? On your bed?" He finally looked up at her confused expression.

She slowly nodded when she noticed Toby's eyes on her. "Okay," she said quietly. "That's fair."

"I love you," he said, placing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He pulled her back in connecting their lips once more. As they kissed, Spencer thought about if the roles were reversed and she walked in on someone sitting on Toby's bed. She knew what she would be thinking and how upset she would be. But she just couldn't get past the fact that her and Toby were now a couple that made ultimatums with each other. When had that happened?


End file.
